I'm Not A Hypochondriac
by Courtney-Christina
Summary: Lily and Cissa talk their boyfriends into going to Paris with them over Holiday Break during 7th year. LilyJames & NarcissaSirius. Obviously AU and written before OotP was released
1. Exsilire

I Am Not A Hypochondriac

  
  


By. Chrissy

  
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters in this chapter are owned and copyrighted by JK Rowling. No infringement intended.

  
  


Summary: Narcissa and Lilly talk Sirius and James into going with the girls to Paris for Winter Break during their 7th year. This is a Narcissa/Sirius story but don't worry Draco is still going to be born, just not yet.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


It was a few days before Winter Break was to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The snow outside was falling slowly but surely and was swallowing the foliage surrounding the very large castle. Inside there was much talk among the students about who was going where for the holidays. 

  
  


Two beautiful girls were on there way to Charms after breakfast when they were pulled inside an apparently empty class room. The two girls (who were actually women but still students so I'll call them girls if I want) were best friends and seemingly attached at the hip because they never went anywhere but to the bathroom separately (among a few other things). They were both dating a set of best friends which seemed pretty cool to them. Well Anyways... they were pulled into the classroom but they saw no one there besides eachother, they knew better though. 

  
  


"James? Sirius?" Lily said into the empty classroom. Narcissa had a pair of invisible arms wrap around her waist and pull her into an invisable snuggle. That movement had pulled the invisibility cloak off of James so he was exposed and went to say hi to his girlfriend as well. Lily reached in front of her best friend and pulled off the cloak so Sirius wasn't invisible. Sirius smiled his thanks to Lily before he started kissing his girlfriend, Narcissa.

  
  


"Hey" Sirius said to Narcissa as they stopped snogging for a moment to talk, "You weren't at breakfast Cissa, why not?" James asked the same question to Lily.

  
  


"We were writing owls to our parents asking them if we could go somewhere together over the holidays....." Lily explained

  
  


Narcissa grinned, "We're going to Paris for two weeks! Dumbledore is getting a port key for us and it'll be ready tomorrow night."

  
  


"I thought we were going to stay here..... together...." James pouted. Lily smacked him lovingly on the arm.

  
  


"Come with us then." Lily and Cissa said at the same time and giggled as the two guys seemed to be confused and then actually started to consider it.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

  
  


AN: So that's the first chap sorry it is so short. If I get five reviews I will write more so please R/R! Well I'll probably write another part anyways because this was so short and all.... but still- please review!


	2. Sempiternus Caritas Pietas

I am Not a Hypochondriac

By Chrissy

Part 2

AN: Well here is the promised second part so please review!

Quack Hey hun, Yeah I was thinking about that too so I changed it, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"We would but you see-" James was about to explain that he'd promised his Nanna that he'd take care of himself and Sirius at Hogwarts over the break and not go anywhere else, well at least he was going to until Sirius cut him off.

"We'd love to. We leave tomorrow night?" Sirius said, with his arms still wrapped around Narcissa. The girls nodded, "Then we leave for Paris tomorrow!"

"We'll be staying in muggle and Wizarding Paris so bring muggle clothes and robes. But right now we have to get to class... not that this little interlude wasn't fun, but we'd just hate to be late." Lily kissed James and pried Narcissa out of Sirius' arms and they fled the classroom in a desperate attempt to be on time for class. Their attempts were in vain because the bell rang the second they stepped out of the classroom. They were still running though. They were both prefects so if they told the professor that they'd been speaking with Dumbledore they would be believed.

James was now frowning at Sirius, "We promised Nanna we'd visit her for Christmas and then we broke her heart saying we had to stay at school. We lied to her Padfoot, and now we are breaking a promise to her too."

"You know you want to go and your Nanna will understand, plus all four of us could drop by on Christmas to say hello. Now stop trying to make me feel guilty because all I am thinking about is being alone with Narcissa." Sirius said as he and James got back under the cloak and exited the classroom.

Yeah like you'd do anything different in private than what you do in front of everybody else. James thought, it was a good thing he hadn't said that out loud too because Filch was coming down the hall at that very moment. The boys had walked down the hall quickly and sat in the back of the Charms classroom and removed the cloak. The proffessor hadn't noticed them appear in the back of the classroom, they were lucky.

Afterwards they made their way up to their dormitory and then started packing some clothes and robes into duffel bags, no need to take their entire trunks, even though the girls probably would. While Sirius was digging around in his trunk looking for his new pair of jeans, a black velvet jewelry case fell out of his trunk and clattered to the floor. James just stared at the case as he went to pick it up, Sirius snatched it and shoved it into his robes. "Padfoot was that what I think it was?" James asked his friend who had started blushing a great deal.

"Depends," Sirius said calmly as he continued packing, "What do you think it is?" After placing a spacing charm on his bag so he could fit more stuff inside, Sirius finished packing and looked up at his friend.

"Are you going to propose to Narcissa?" James asked flat out. Sirius could only nod before he started pacing around the room nervously. "She won't say no, she loves you. Lily and I are kind of engaged since I gave her that promise ring at the start of the term but I suppose I'll properly propose to her at the end of the year......."

"I know she'll say yes but what I am worried about is her family, what if they say no.... what if they won't let me love her forever?" Sirius said worriedly. He sat on his bed and James placed a caring hand on his shoulder, "Prongs, I have never been this scared in my life... not even when I realized what I was doing by leading Snape to the Whomping Willow, most certainly to his death, and ruining any chance for Remus to have a normal life. Now I'm just scared that a family of Slytherins hates me... is that reasonable?"

"Yes, Sirius it is totally reasonable. Lil's sister absolutely hates me and her entire family does too except for her parents. All of her cousins and aunts and grandparents even. Her parents adore me though. Even if her family doesn't like you, they'll see she loves you. As for Snape... you didn't mean it like that and you know it. You'd never even hurt a fly, much as you'd like to play it off otherwise. I know you too well." James said.

Sirius took out the box and showed James a simple silver band with a gorgeous shimmering diamond on it. The inside was engraved to say 'Sempiternus Caritas Pietas' which is a Latin phrase that Narcissa and he often exchanged. James read the ring's inscription out loud and translated, "Eternal love.... affection and devotion." James looked up at his friend, "I'll be at your wedding, my man, and you will be at mine."

"Yup, I still remember our promise. We'll be the best man at each other's weddings or we change our name to Stultus Fatuus... Stupid Idiot..... when did we start using Latin all the time?" Sirius really couldn't remember when they'd started using bits of Latin in everyday conversations and promises.

"Probably about the time we started coming here and learned Latin with Lil, Cissa, and Remus so we could come up with our own spells...... don't you think?" James said. Sirius nodded and put the ring away and he helped James pack. When they went down to the common room Lily and Narcissa were sitting in front of the fire reading each other's palms as they always did for fun.

"Matrimonium cito, matrimonium cito... gratulatio, Narcissa!" Lily squealed as she checked again and double checked with her Tarot cards. Narcissa smiled shyly and kissed Sirius as he came and sat next to her. Lily whispered to James about Narcissa's reading and he refused to comment.

"Sirius... sempiternus caritas pietas," Narcissa whispered as she tacked her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and reciprocated the words.

Remus entered the common room and placed his things on the floor as he sat on an over stuffed couch. He raised a questioning eyebrow and said, "Where's Peter? He left for Honeyduke's when I went to the library and I must've been in there an hour and a half. He's really excited that we're spending Christmas together."

The two couples looked sort of guilty and smiled weakly at Remus. Lily and Narcissa decided to leave the boys to explain the change in plans and headed to the library themselves.

* * *

Author's note: I am just learning Latin myself and all the Latin I used in this is from a dictionary!

To translate what I used read this: Sempiternus Caritas Pietas Eternal Love(Affection & Devotion)

Matrimonium Cito Marriage Soon

Gartulatio Congratulations

Perlegere & Recognitio ........ READ AND REVIEW


	3. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titallandus

I'm Not A Hypochondriac

Part 3: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

By. Chrissy

AN- Sorry for the wait (IF ANYBODY CARES!) I am a procrastinator. All of my fics will be updated within a day or so, except for the one shot deals. So... thanks to all my reviewers. I you all have a safe and happy new year! I have mid-terms until February and I have my HS2 final in February so I'll be testing for awhile but I'll try to get on and update these for you guys!

Without further interruption, Part 3 of INaH...

* * *

After arriving at the French ministry by floo, the group headed to Hôtel Royal Saint-Michel, a very nice hotel in Paris which is very near wizarding Paris but still located in muggle Paris. James and Sirius were going to share a room and Lil and Cissa were going to share a room in the prestigious hotel. Those arrangements could of course be switched without anybody finding out, but the girls were raised much better than that.

After everybody had settled in and explored the hôtel, they went out to dinner and James was certain Sirius was going to propose. He had seen Sirius bring the ring with him before they left the hôtel. He would have to figure out how to get Lily and himself away, it should be a private moment for them. Lily knew Narcissa and Sirius were in love so if her prediction was going to come true, Sirius would be popping the question soon and Paris seemed like the perfect place! She wasn't sure exactly when but she knew that James shared her suspicions.

Sirius had plans of his own and Narcissa remained blissfully unaware of what was to occur. They wore casual muggle clothes consisting of dresses for the ladies and khakis, shirts, and jackets for the guys. They looked like muggles according to Lily, and she was definitely the authority on the subject. Lily held her boyfriend's hand under the table to be affectionate and to keep him from ruffling his hair to show off for the lovely Parisian women. He didn't seem to mind at all. The dinner conversation drifted to nonsensical Latin, like the Hogwarts motto.

"Draco Dormiens means sleeping dragon but what exactly does that have to do with never being tickled?" Lily asked, obviously not grasping that fact that Hogwarts wasn't necessarily supposed to make sense. But being the logic seeker she was, needed to make sense of it.

"Obviously you've forgotten your conjugation Lily." Narcissa said. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'. Just because the subject is switched doesn't mean it is wrong. Practically ever other language besides English uses inversion."

"This is our school we are talking about, what about it ever makes sense?" James said. "We aren't even in school so why are we discussing it?"

Lily didn't like his answer, "Everything makes sense if you pay close enough attention!"

Sirius laughed, "In your dreams, Lily. Everything makes sense in a perfect world, but this is far from it."

"I've always liked the name Draco..." Lily said as she pointedly ignored Sirius. Narcissa nodded vehemently in agreement.

"I love that name. I do believe I will name a child that some day. Or if I have a girl perhaps Isabelle or Lily." Narcissa said. Sirius blushed, James groaned and Lily giggled.

"Cissa that'd be great! Thank you so much! I think I'll name my daughter Narcissa or Arabella. If I have a boy he'll be called Draco or Harry. Which ever one of us has a son first gets Draco, deal?" Lily said to her friend. Sirius and James started discussing muggle sports since they couldn't start quidditch talk amongst the muggles, as they usually got loud when that was brought up, and they really didn't want to plan so far as children into their future.

"Well, I think that is a wonderful idea. Deal!" Narcissa said. Lilly ran the idea by James to see what he thought of the names and he started whining that he wanted a son named after him and a daughter named after his mother.

"You are SUCH a hypochondriac James, I swear sometimes . . ." Lily trailed seeing the confused faces on the guys.

"A hypochondriac is someone who is constantly complaining or whining Sirius . . . sounds like both of you! And Lily was trailing her sentence, not saying that she swears sometimes." Narcissa explained to the two daft men across the table.

They finished eating and paid. Sirius instructed the cab driver to take them to the Eiffel Tower. Narcissa had been going on about the night view from the tower since she and Lily had planned the trip. James realized exactly what Sirius planned to do, maybe Lily might've too if she knew he'd brought a ring. She thought it was just a romantic evening for the couples . . . so when Sirius was dragging Narcissa in one direction, James dragged Lily in the other direction.

* * *

AN: Short and sweet but still a chapter! READ AND REVIEW!

Next Chapter: They get to see the night view from the tower, Sirius and Narcissa are faced with a life altering choice, and somebody makes a magical guest appearance!


	4. Cito Dormiens

Hypochondriac-4-Chrissy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling-Murray and Warner Brothers. No infringement intended. Please don't sue me I have nothing to my name but a fiberglass pole and a blue flag for color guard.

AN: For all of you who don't read the other reviews here is my AN review thingy I posted before:

A hypochondriac is a person who believes and/or says they have several diseases and symptoms of any diseases they have ever heard of. For instance, if the hypochondriac was having an imaginary asthma attack on a side street and two people walked past talking about how little Tommy got chicken pox, the aforementioned hypochondriac would then say he had chicken pox and freak out. Being a hypochondriac isn't funny even if they are always complaining about their imaginary health problems... Anyways she was **supposed** to define it wrong. The one that used the word, not the one who defined it, actually knew what it meant and kept quiet. That definition is for my mother who convinced both of my brothers (younger and older) that that was what it meant. Don't worry though, that's all part of the way things will work out in the end!

More that I didn't post that people keep bugging me about: This story was written and published before Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix. Up until that point, the family tree of Sirius Black was never pointed out in detail and I didn't know until reading the book that Sirius and Narcissa were cousins. That obviously makes this story AU where Sirius Black is not related to Narcissa. Narcissa will still have Bellatrix and Andromeda for sisters, but their last name has been changed (for purposes of unrelating the families) to Maeve.

* * *

Narcissa and Sirius reached the observation deck. The view from the elevator was exhilarating and there was such energy around them as they walked. Narcissa looked around walking hand in hand with Sirius. She wasn't sure if tourists were normally allowed in this late but they seemed to be the only people there.

Sirius started saying he was afraid of heights and Narcissa slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Really, Sirius, you are such a hypochondriac!"

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh, "Narcissa, I am NOT a hypochondriac! A hypochondriac is one who suffer from Hypochondria. Hypochondria is having chronic and abnormal anxiety about imaginary symptoms and ailments not a person who is constantly complaining. I don't constantly complain nor do I have chronic and abnormal anxiety about getting sick and whatnot."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and said, "Fine, be like that. At least I didn't memorize the dictionary of muggle terms like some people . . . I was just guessing anyways." She blushed and kept walking, now ahead of Sirius.

She stopped in the middle of one of the windows and stared out at the city and all it's glittering lights. She was so caught up in the beauty of it that she barely noticed that Sirius had released her hand. She looked down, when she noticed the lackl of his hand in hers, to see him kneeling down on one knee. She gasped and her eyes teared up as Sirius said, "Narissa Maeve . . . You know I love you. I want to love you forever... will you marry me?"

She nodded her head yes and he slid the ring onto her finger. It was quite an intricate ring, made of two pieces of silver wrapping around eachother to knot where the diamond was set. It sparkled up from her finger as it reflected to lights of the city. As he stood from his kneeling position, she jumped on him and hugged him. "Oh yes Sirius, I love you too! I can't wait to marry you!"

Lily and James popped out of the elevator at that moment and got a ton of pictures that would soon be magically developed to move. "Gartulatio!" James and Lily said as they hugged their friends. Being nosy Gryffindors, they protended to take an extremely long time to reach the observation deck and sort of hid once they got there, watching the moment play out.

Narcissa smiled and wiped away her happy tears, "Sempiternus caritas pietas. . ." she said to Sirius. He returned to words and they kissed again and then posed for more of the pictures that Lily and James were taking.

They switched the film roll and took a roll of pictures with Lily and James in them with Paris in the background. This was definitly a trip to remember. One day in Paris and the trip already appeared to be a huge success.

James and Lily went off to a gift shop just across the way and were supposed to meet Sirius and Cissa out front of it in five minutes time. Sirius and Narcissa went to a pay phone to call a muggle cab. It was too short of a distance to summon the Knight Bus. Narcissa stood to the side as Sirius dialed the number. Something cold and hard was being pushed into her back and somebody was whispering in her ear, "Move and I'll kill you." She whimpered a bit as she realized that James was across the way with Lily and Sirius stood before her.

Sirius had completed the call just as she whimpered. He turned towards where she was standing, merely two feet away, and a man had some sort of muggle weapon to her back. Sirius pleaded with the man to let her go and she tried as hard as she could not to use the wand that was now clutched in her hand, just inside the purse she wore over her shoulder.

The man had a thick French accent but spoke in broken English, "Give me money and valuables and I leave. Nobody become injured."

Sirius reached in his pocket and handed to man a bunch of coins and a 20 franc bill. He pulled off his watch (which had belonged to his great-great-grandfather, Phinaes Nigellus) and handed it to the man, too. "That is all we have . . . please let her go, please." He inched towards them while he urged on with his pleading. The man jabbed her in the back with the barrel of the gun and she cried out.

"Stop moving or I shoot her." He growled at Sirius. Narcissa had started crying silently, could she really have been so happy only moment ago to have her life end like this? They weren't allowed to use magic outside of school and so Sirius hadn't brought his wand. He could tell that Narcissa had hers but knew, as he did, that she was in no position to use it. The gunman suddenly barked at them, "I want what in her purse."

Narcissa lifted a shaky hand up to her shoulder and grabbed the strap. She threw the bag towards Sirius and the stuff inside scattered everywhere. Her wand between his feet, which he concealed by kneeling, along with her makeup and money. He put the makeup back inside the purse and pushed the money towards the man. As he stood, he brought the wand back up with him. His choices were to use magic, save Narcissa, regain their posessions and then get in trouble by the French Ministry or to not use magic, which went along with the large possibility of Narcissa getting shot and the criminal getting all of the money that they had on them.

Sirius didn't like the latter option and he'd rather deal with the Ministry than the funeral of his fiancé. And so Sirius made a decision, murmurring "Stupify!" Even though he didn't voice it very loudly, the spell was packed with power. The man froze and Narcissa jumped away as quick as a phoenix flies. She grabbed her purse, the money and the watch and hugged Sirius. She wanted to run from the scene as soon as possible but he knew that the ministry would be around to investigate the breach in the international statute of secrecy and underage use of magic, and so he stood firm to face the consequences of his actions for once in his life.

James and Lily came out from the gift shop just as Gilderoy Lockhart walked past humming "Magical Me". (AN: yes, I realize it is a bit early for him but I felt like he needed to make an appearance. Perhaps he found a time turner!)

"You kids run along now. . . I saw the whole thing and I'll tell the French Ministry Wizard when he shows up. No trouble for you because you'll be getting help from Magical Meeeeeeeee." Lockhart said and he began to sing again.

The four said their thank you's and got into the cab that had pulled up. He didn't have to tell them twice. As they turned around the corner of the rue, the French Ministry Wizard apparated in front of Lockhart who had stopped singing momentarily to greet the man and then grin widely as he told the tale of his heroic rescue of no less than sixteen students from this violent muggle. The other wizard knew it was untrue because he had with him a piece of parchment addressed to one Sirius Black which detailed the use of magic and statute breach. However, he saw that the magic was in accodrance with the laws in that the underage wizard and his companions were in danger and so he chose not to persue the matter further. He was, of course, thinking all of this as Gilderoy Lockhart sang on and on of his beautiful self which brought the Wizard to cart him to the closest wizarding hospital for treatment.

* * *

AN: This would be longer but my brother is going to kill me if I don't get off- please review! 


End file.
